


With A Cherry On Top

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Scerek Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2016, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm making a sundae,” Scott says. “Do you want one?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Derek scoffs. “It's nine o'clock in the morning, Scott.” </i>
</p><p><i>“Yeah,</i> <b>Sunday</b> <i>morning”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scerek Week 2016, Day Three: Food
> 
> This is 100% smut, if that's not your thing, please turn back now.
> 
> As usual this is not beta read, sorry for any mistakes.

Derek eyebrows rise when he walks into the kitchen and sees his boyfriend squeezing out chocolate syrup over a mountain of ice cream. He sets his cup of coffee and newspaper down on the kitchen island, clearing his throat just loud enough to get Scott's attention.

“Hey, babe,” Scott greets, tossing a smile over his shoulder.

Derek comes around the island counter, resting against its edge as he watches over Scott's shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Um…I'm making a sundae,” Scott says. “Do you want one?”

Derek scoffs. “It's nine o'clock in the morning, Scott.”

“Yeah, _Sunday_ morning,” Scott points out.

Derek shakes his head, but can't help the smile that stretches across his mouth or the huff of laughter that escapes his lips.

“Come on, what are weekends for if not to indulge?” Scott reasons, fishing out a maraschino cherry from a little jar and plopping it on the peak of his sundae. “You sure you don't want to… _indulge_ with me?” He looks back at Derek, waggling his eyebrows, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Derek blows out a breath. “While it is one hell of a tempting offer…I think I'm gonna have to pass.”

Scott sighs. “Suit yourself. You mind putting this back in the fridge for me?”

Derek automatically reaches out to take the bottle of chocolate syrup, not noticing Scott forgot to press the cap back down. He squeezes too hard and a stream of chocolate gushes out from the opening and splatters on Derek's chest.

“Shit!” Derek shouts, surprised, looking down at the dark ribbon across his chest.

“Oops,” Scott says, sheepish. “Sorry. Guess I forgot to close the cap.”  
  
Derek gives him a dry look. “You think?”

“Well, on the bright side you're not wearing a shirt, so you don't have to worry about a stain,” Scott offers with an innocent smile.

Derek sighs and swipes at the mess running down his torso with his fingers.

“No, here, let me get that for you.” Scott closes the gap between them with on quick, long stride. He stops in front of Derek, leaving very little space between them, and puts his hands on the other man's hips. “It was my fault after all,” he says, voice pitched low. Keeping his eyes locked on Derek's, Scott slowly lowers his head to Derek's chest. His tongue slips passed his lips and he runs it across the line of chocolate coating Derek's skin.

Derek hisses, breath quickening.

“Mmm,” Scott moans. “Chocolate covered Derek, my favorite.” He smiles up at Derek, licking his lips, a twinkle in his eye.

Derek feels a growl tickle in his chest, and fights to keep it down as Scott straightens and takes Derek's hand, closing his lips around Derek's fingertips and sucking off the chocolate there as well.

Derek swallows, throat dry, and licks his lips.

“You know,” Derek says, voice a hoarse rumble. “I changed my mind. I think I will have a sundae of my own after all.”

Quickly, Derek grabs Scott by the waist and whirls them around, so he now has Scott pinned between his body and the counter. He grips Scott's tank top by the hem and whips it over his head, tossing it aside. He presses against Scott's now bare chest, his own is still sticky from chocolate syrup that now smears over Scott's chest as well.

He cups one hand to the back of Scott's head, his other arm snaking around Scott's slim waist as he pulls him in to a kiss, pushing his tongue past Scott's welcoming lips. He moans, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate on Scott's tongue, making him want more. Derek wrenches his mouth from Scott's and picks him up, laying him down on the counter. He kneels down on the kitchen floor before Scott, pulling down Scott's sweatpants. Scott's erection springs out to greet him. Derek gropes for the bottle of chocolate syrup he'd set down, lifts it above Scott's body and squeezes it over Scott's thighs and cock. He drops the bottle on the floor and grips Scott's hips.

“ _Ahh_ , Derek,” Scott gasps breathlessly, back arching off the counter. Derek moans, licking and nipping along the inside of Scott's thigh.

“Nnn,” Scott whimper and Derek lifts his head to look at Scott's throbbing, chocolate dripping cock.

He growls, licking his lips before wrapping them around Scott's erection. He swallows Scott all the way down to his balls. He moans long and slow, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the Scott's natural saltiness.

“Derek,” Scott groans. Derek can hear Scott's nails scraping against the counter top. He tries to buck his hips, but Derek's grip keeps him in place as he greedily sucks on Scott's dick at his own leisure.

“OhgodDerekfuck!”Scott shouts just before Derek's mouth is filled with his come.

“Mmm,” Derek moans, drinking it down. He slowly rises to his feet and looks down at Scott's naked, panting form, licking his lips. “You know, I'm actually still hungry,” he purrs.

Scott smirks, slightly lifting his head and cracking open an eye. “Oh yeah? Well, so am I.”

Derek picks up the jar of maraschino cherries from the counter. He tips the jar over Scott's body, pouring cherry juice onto his chest. A cherry falls out and rolls down Scott's torso. Derek swoops down and chases it, catches it between his teeth. He leans over Scott, pressing sticky chest against sticky chest, and captures his mouth, transferring the cherry to Scott's tongue.

Scott moans. “Hey,” he murmurs against Derek's mouth. “How about we continue this in the bedroom?”

Derek smiles. “Sounds good to me.” He stands up, tugging Scott along. He guides Scott's legs around his waist and hefts him off the counter, begins to carry him to the bedroom.

“Wait!” Scott shouts, Derek stops. “My ice cream!”

Derek groans, backtracking to the counter so Scott can retrieve his bowl.

Scott beams brightly as he scoops up a big spoonful of the melting ice cream. “Man, do I love Sunday mornings,” he says.

Derek rolls his eyes but smiles. He opens his mouth and closes it over the spoonful of ice cream before Scott gets the chance. “Yeah, I love 'em too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. )


End file.
